Quando é preciso voltar
by Isa.C
Summary: #MESMOS PERSONAGENS DA LONG-FIC REAÇÃO DE CORAGEM# Bella e Edward estão casados há 15 anos, mas a relação de Bella com os pais continua complicada. Depois de muito tempo, todos se juntam para a ceia de natal. Todos mesmo. - SHORT FIC DE 3 CAPÍTULOS, AH, AU.
1. Estamos todos bem

**Os personagens desta história são os mesmos da long fic Reação de Coragem finalizada há um bom tempo. Aqueles que já leram a fic – inclusive o tardio capítulo bônus – vão entender o motivo da situação encontrada nesta short fic. Os que não leram Reação de Coragem, só entrar no meu perfil :)**

**Explicações de postagens no final do capítulo.**

**Boa leitura!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Quando é preciso voltar**

**x.x.x.x**

Short fic de três capítulos

**x.x.x.x**

_Capítulo 1: Estamos todos bem_

**x.x.x.x**

_**Bella POV**_

- Meu bem, volte a dormir. – ouvi a voz do meu marido vindo da cama. Suspirei.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. – garanti. – Só perdi o sono um pouco e resolvi vir aqui para a janela.

- Você realmente acha que a vista do trânsito de Chicago vai te acalmar? – se sentou na cama me encarando.

- Eu não estou nervosa. – desconversei me voltando para a janela do quarto novamente.

- Certo.

- É sério.

- E eu não sou casado com você há quinze anos. – e ele já estava ao meu lado. – Vem para a cama, vai. – afagou meu rosto. Me arrepiei.

- Isso chega a ser ridículo. – ri baixinho. – Eu conheci você quando eu tinha menos de vinte anos. – enlacei seu pescoço e senti seus braços na minha cintura. – E agora estou eu aqui, com mais de quarenta anos na cara, sentindo arrepios quando você me toca.

- Você vai ser para sempre a minha estudante de medicina marrenta. – apertou o meu nariz, sorri.

- E você vai ser para sempre o meu estudante de medicina gostosão. – ri quando ele gargalhou.

- Ah, como eu te amo, baixinha. – declarou, encostando a sua testa na minha.

- Baixinha? Esse é novo. – ri mais uma vez, beijando seus lábios suavemente. – Eu também te amo.

- Está mais calma? – olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos.

- Você sabe que sim. – o abracei. – Mas...

- Você precisa ver as crianças para estar completamente calma. – completou. Assenti.

- Juro que é só uma olhadinha da porta do quarto. – prometi. Edward riu.

- Eu vou com você.

Andamos alguns passos pelo corredor e chegamos na porta do quarto de Maggie. Quando abri a porta estranhei de não vê-la na cama.

- Ué, cadê ela? – Edward indagou.

- Ela deve estar no quarto dos meninos. – disse, fechando a porta e indo para lá. – Shane anda tendo pesadelos e ela dorme lá com ele.

- Pesadelos? – pediu preocupado. - Que tipo de pesadelos?

- Maggie disse que é a velha história do monstro no armário. – contei, abrindo a porta. – Mas o colega deles contou para o Shane que o monstro só vai embora se o irmão mais velho dormir na mesmo quarto. – apontei para a nossa filha mais velha, dormindo espremida na cama junto com o irmãozinho.

- E é claro que a nossa menina não ia dizer não para o irmão. – Edward sorriu ao ver os filhos. – Dá para acreditar que ela já tem dezessete anos?

- Não. – suspirei. – Parece que foi ontem que eu mal sabia passar talco nela sem me sujar toda.

- Você se saiu uma ótima mãe, Bella. – elogiou.

- E você um ótimo pai, Edward.

Ele virou o rosto e sorriu para mim. Ouvimos uns resmungos na cama ao lado. Nos entreolhamos com o sorriso mais aberto.

- Hey, campeão... – Edward se aproximou da cama de Josh. – O papai e mamãe acordaram você, não é? Desculpe. – afagou o cabelo do nosso menino.

- Uhum. – se limitou a responder, já virando de lado e caindo no sono de novo.

- É incrível como o Shane e o Josh têm personalidades tão diferentes mesmo sendo tão iguais fisicamente. – comentei.

- Ser gêmeo não quer dizer ser exatamente igual, não é?

- É, você está certo. – olhei para Maggie dormindo ali. – Acho melhor acordarmos ela. Maggie vai acordar toda dolorida amanhã.

- É. – foi indo em direção a cama, o parei.

- Deixa que eu faço isso. – sorri. Me aproximei da cama. – Maggie... – sussurrei acariciando seus longos cabelos loiros. – Vem para a sua cama, você vai ficar toda dolorida dormindo assim, meu amor. – continuei no mesmo tom. Ela virou o rosto sonolento para mim e abriu um sorriso.

- É melhor eu ficar. Se o Shane acordar e não me ver vai chorar e acabar acordando o Josh. – respondeu baixinho.

- Você está acostumando os seus irmãos muito mal.

- Prometo que vou conversar com eles sobre os pesadelos, mas por hoje eu fico aqui. – assegurou.

- Você que sabe, princesa. – Edward falou atrás de mim. – Mas se ficar muito ruim, volte para o seu quarto. Se o Shane acordar eu venho e fico com ele.

- Tudo bem, papai. – nos olhou. – Vão vocês para cama. Não se preocupem, as suas crias estão bem. – sorriu docemente.

- Dorme bem. – beijei sua testa.

- Se precisar de algo grita. – Edward fez o mesmo.

Quando já estávamos quase no nosso quarto, ouço a voz dela me chamando baixinho. Meu marido entra no quarto e eu me virei para falar com a nossa filha.

- Mamãe... – começou pegando a minha mão. – Não fica muito nervosa com amanhã, não. – disse. – Eu sei que faz tempo que não reunimos toda a nossa família assim, mas nós ainda somos uma família. É só uma ceia de Natal, nada demais.

- Obrigada, pequena. – a abracei forte. – Você é a melhor filha que uma mãe poderia ter.

- E você é a melhor mãe do mundo. – sussurrou, encaixando seu rosto no meu ombro. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, filha. Muito.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para os braços de Edward na cama.

- Pronta para dormir agora?

- Sim. – aconcheguei meu rosto no seu peito. – É só uma ceia de Natal. – repeti as palavras da nossa filha.

- E vai dar tudo certo. – beijou meus cabelos.

- E estamos todos bem. – afirmei.

- Exatamente.

Mesmo que o meu pai e a minha madastra, que não passam o Natal com a gente fazia mais de uma década, sejam os convidados de honra da ceia de amanhã.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Sim, os capítulos são curtos mesmo. Só dividi para não ficar uma one shot gigantesca. Mandem reviews, digam o que vocês acharam de ver essa família (e agora com os gêmeos!) depois de tanto tempo, e eu já volto com o próximo. Só tem mais dois capítulos.**

**Para quem não lembra, no final de Reação de Coragem rolou uns probleminhas com o Charlie e a Renée, então a Bella meio que se afastou deles. Como será esse reencontro?**

**As postagens já estão prontas, só depende do feedback de vocês. ;)**

**Feliz natal atrasadinho e um ótimo 2013 para vocês, pimpolhas!**

**Beijos,**

**Isa**


	2. Zona de conforto

**Quando é preciso voltar**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Short fic de três capítulos

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Capítulo dois: Zona de conforto_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Bella POV**_

Era engraçado como nós podíamos simplesmente nos acomodar na vida. Eu havia me acomodado há muito tempo quando o assunto era a minha relação com os meus pais. Obviamente eu só fiz isso porque era muito melhor para mim conviver apenas com alguns telefonemas de Charlie, uma visitas esparsas e uns encontros nos aniversários de família. Era muito mais confortável para mim montar a minha família sem ter que explicar para os meus filhos por que motivo eu não sou filha de verdade da Renée e por que eu briguei com ela há tanto tempo.

Confesso também que foi orgulho meu. Quando resolvi que adotaria Maggie e que a criaria como minha filha, não aceitei que minha madastra insinuasse que não seria capaz disso. Briguei, me afastei. O meu pai não ficou do meu lado, escolheu se afastar. E eu deixei assim. Era demais para o meu ego ir procurá-los algum tempo depois para dizer que, como eles viram, eu consegui sim criar Maggie e que eu perdoava eles por não terem acreditado em mim quando eu mais precisava.

Talvez eu não tenha perdoado.

- Mãe? – a voz da minha filha mais velha me despertou de meus devaneios. – Te atrapalho?

- Claro que não. – sorri, me afastando da janela do quarto e indo em sua direção. – Você está linda com esse vestido vermelho. – elogiei.

- Obrigada. – ruborizou. – Você também está magnífica nesse azul.

- Gostou? Escolha do seu pai. – rodei o longo e leve vestido.

- Por que não me surpreendo? Ele ama te ver de azul. – sentou na cama de casal. – Você pode me ajudar com a trança? Não consigo fazer sozinha.

- Claro! – peguei a cadeira da mesa que havia no canto e coloquei de frente para o grande espelho na parede. – Sente aqui.

Logo comecei a entrelaçar seus lindos e longos fios loiros, tão diferentes dos meus, mas que certamente era parecidíssimos com os da minha mãe Isobel. Minha mãe e de Rachel.

- Maggie... – comecei, enquanto ajeitava a trança. – Você tem ido ao túmulo da sua mãe?

- Na verdade, eu fui com a tia Alice ontem. – contou.

- Ah. – ajeitei uns fios que caiam. – Pronto. Está linda. – sorri para o nosso reflexo no espelho.

- Você queria ter ido também? – me encarou ainda sentada. – Nós podemos ir amanhã.

- Não, meu bem. – acariciei seu rosto. – Eu só queria saber se você ainda vai lá. Eu tenho sido um tanto relapsa, na verdade.

- Tenho certeza que a Rachel sabe o quanto você sente falta dela.

- Foi ela que me deu você. – olhei nos seus olhos castanhos. – Eu serei eternamente grata por isso.

- Mulheres da minha vida? – a cabeça de Edward adentrou o quarto. – Será que eu consigo uma mãozinha com os pimpolhos?

Rimos antes de segui-lo ao quarto onde encontramos Shane pulando na cama enquanto Josh "lia" um livro de desenhos sentado na sua cama.

- Vamos lá, meus bonitinhos! – bati palmas assim que entrei. – Quem vai para o banho primeiro?

- O Josh! – Shane apontou ainda pulando.

- E você vai parar com esse pula-pula. – Edward o pegou.

- Mas papai... – fez beicinho.

- Não, não, não, Shane! – o colocou embaixo do seu braço. – Nós vamos tomar banho agora.

- Mas não ia ser o Josh primeiro? – o meu menino esperto de cinco anos perguntou agarrado nas costelas do pai.

- Ele foi o primeiro ontem. – Maggie interveio.

- Vamos lá, mocinho. – bati de leve na sua bundinha. – Para o banho com o papai.

Edward o levou para o banheiro e eu me aproximei do meu pequeno nerd.

- Josh, meu bem, você já sabe que roupinha vai colocar para a ceia? – afastei seus cabelos cor de cobre dos seus olhinhos.

- A Maggie escolhe. – deu de ombros, sem desviar o olhar do livro.

- Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. – minha filha foi para o armário escolher uma roupa.

- Que livro você está lendo? – me sentei ao seu lado.

- É um livro de desenhos, mamãe. – rolou seus olhos. – Não dá para ler.

- Você tem mesmo cinco anos? – indaguei mais para mim mesma.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Todos nós já estávamos prontos e arrumados três horas antes do horário marcado para a chegada dos meus pais.

A campainha tocou e Edward abriu.

- E aí, pequenina? – abraçou Alice. – Como vão?

- Estamos bem. – a minha meia-irmã respondeu. – Ella está com Jasper trazendo os presentes. E Violet.

- Ela dormiu no caminho? – ri.

- Ela sempre dorme quando anda de carro. – deu de ombros.

- Olá, olá, família! – Jasper saudou adentrando o nosso apartamento cheio de sacolas com sua filha mais velha logo atrás também carregada. – Feliz Natal!

- Credo, Jazz, precisava isso tudo? – meu marido apontou, pegando Violet no colo que vinha atrás deles ainda sonolenta.

- Vocês sabem como a mamãe é. – Ella largou os presentes no chão e veio me abraçar. – Estava com saudade de você, tia Bella.

- Eu também, querida. – devolvi o abraço.

- Hey, vamos acomodar os presentes na árvore! – Maggie convidou. Então ela, os meninos e Ella foram carregando as sacolas em direção à árvore montada em um canto da sala.

- Você quer ir também, Vi? – Alice indagou para a menininha no colo de Edward. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando.

- Vamos lá, o titio te leva! – e eles foram se juntar ao resto.

- Eu estou preocupada com Violet. – minha meia-irmã confessou, retirando finalmente suas grossas luvas.

- Já falei para você que ela é só tímida, meu bem. – Jazz falou, sentando no sofá ao seu lado.

- Ah, Allie, ela tem seis anos, não? - me sentei com eles. – É normal ela ser quietinha. O Josh também é tímido assim.

- Ai, não sei. – suspirou. - Às vezes eu acho que demoramos muito para ter outro filho. Acho que perdemos o jeito com crianças.

- Ora, pare com isso! – bati de leve na sua perna. - A Maggie tem exatamente a idade de Ella e os meninos são um ano mais novos que a Vi. E está tudo bem.

- Você é uma mãe muito melhor que eu, Bella.

- ALICE! – eu e Jasper gritamos juntos. Ela só se encolheu. Alice sempre criava complexos sobre a maternidade, mas todos sabiam que ela era ótima no que fazia.

- Que seja. – esfregou o rosto. – Precisa de ajuda com a comida?

- Vamos lá para cozinha. – ofereci, me levantando e esticando uma mão a ela.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- A Ângela vai vir? – perguntou, me passando a bacia com as batatas cozidas.

- Ela disse que ia tentar passar aqui antes da meia-noite. – contei começando a amassar as batatas. – Parece que os pais do Simon vão vir da Austrália, então querem passar o natal todos juntos.

- Com quantos anos o filinho deles está mesmo? – disse olhando o peru no forno.

- O John está com sete já. – respondi. – O tempo só faz passar.

- É... – se sentou na minha frente na mesa. – Bella, você tem certeza que isso foi uma boa ideia?

- O quê? – devolvi, já sabendo o que ela queria dizer.

- Chamar o papai e a mamãe para a ceia. – tamborilou os dedos na mesa. – Já faz o quê? Quinze anos que vocês mal se falam?

- Não é que nós mal nos falamos, Alice. – temperei o purê recém feito. – Nós conversamos por telefone às vezes.

- Com Charlie você fala no telefone. – retrucou. – E Renée?

- Ela falou na minha cara que eu deveria colocar Maggie para adoção, Alice. – larguei.

- Aí está. – apontou para mim. – Você não perdoou ela ainda, maninha.

Suspirei e me sentei, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e colocando as mãos no meu rosto.

- Eu sei que não. – assumi, um nó já aparecendo na minha garganta. – Só que eu não posso ficar assim para sempre! – a encarei. – Tudo bem que eu não sou filha legítima dela, mas foi ela que me criou como se fosse a minha mãe! E mesmo que eu fosse a filha ilegítima de Charlie e nós duas tivéssemos as nossas rusgas, ela foi uma mãe para mim.

- Eu sei que sim. – segurou a minha mão por cima da mesa. – Eu só não quero que você se machuque. Eles podem não ser as pessoas mais compreensivas do mundo. – alertou.

- O que eles querem mais de mim?- apertei sua mão. – Eu me tornei uma médica de sucesso, me casei, tive filhos, consegui criar a Maggie! Até o meu TOC está há anos sob controle!

- Você não precisa provar nada para eles, Bella.

- Eu sei. – suspirei. – Eu sei.

- Amor? – Edward entrou na cozinha e viu nossas mãos juntas. – Opa, estou atrapalhando algum momento fofo entre irmãs?

- Não. – ri um pouco. Soltei a mão de Alice. – O que você queria?

- A Ângela ligou e disse que ela, o Simon e o pequeno John vão passar aqui daqui a pouco.

- Ah, que bom. – falei me levantando e colocando o purê na geladeira.

- Eu vou ver como as crianças estão. – minha irmã falou saindo da cozinha.

- Ela disse que vão vir cedo para irem embora antes da meia-noite. – meu marido continuou.

- Uhum. – continuei arrumando as coisas no balcão da pia.

- Bella, Bella, Bella... – senti seus firmes braços me abraçarem pela cintura. – Não pensa tanto, meu amor. – beijou meu ombro.

- Ai, Edward... – me recostei nele, aproveitando o carinho. – Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso.

- Você vai, sim. – me virou nos seus braços. – É só não se deixar perder o controle.

- Humpf! Controle! – revirei meus olhos. – Eu não deveria ter que me controlar perto dos meus pais.

- Na verdade, é com a família que nós mais nos controlamos. – beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

- Eu não me controlo com você. – retruquei. Edward levantou uma sobrancelha sugestivamente e eu ri, entendendo a ambiguidade do que havia dito. – Bobo. – bati no seu ombro, me afastando. – Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Quinze? – brinquei.

- Quarenta e dois, na verdade. – sorriu seu habitual sorriso torto.

- Nossa, está com tudo em cima, bonitão. – gargalhei, cortando o pão que estava na mesa.

- Bella... – chamou, segurando minha mão. – É sério, não fica mal antes da hora. – me abraçou. – Se der tudo errado você ainda terá a mim e às crianças. Você ainda terá Alice e Jazz e os nossos sobrinhos. Você ainda terá a amizade de Ângela, de Simon, de Emm e de Rose. – beijou meus cabelos. – Você ainda vai ter uma galera que te ama muito.

Virei meu corpo e o abracei com tudo que tinha.

- Obrigada. – beijei seu maxilar. – Você é a pessoa que me faz não perder a fé na humanidade. – declarei. – Eu te amo.

- Não mais do que eu te amo, Bella. – selamos nossos lábios suavemente.

- Ai, meu Deus! – a voz de Jasper nos separou. – Vocês são casados há tempo demais para ter todo esse romantismo. – zombou. – O Emmett ligou. Disse que ele e Rose estão presos no trânsito mas que chegam antes da meia-noite.

- Espero! – falei. – Preciso de todo o apoio que conseguir para enfrentar Charlie e Renée.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Eram oito horas da noite quando a campainha tocou. Desta vez quem foi atender foi Maggie, pronta para fazer toda a festa necessária para Esme e Carlisle.

- Feliz Natal! – ela falou ao escancarar a porta sem ao menos olhar no olho mágico. – Oh...

Não foi só ela que parou com o entusiasmo quando viu quem havia chegado. Charlie e Renée. Uma hora adiantados.

Congelada no lugar eu estava, congelada fiquei. O que eu faria?

Alice tomou conta da situação.

- Mãe, pai! – os abraçou. – Entrem, chegaram cedo. – tentou sorrir, o nervosismo evidente.

- Renée ficou com medo de pegar muito trânsito e acabamos saindo mais cedo de casa. – Charlie explicou.

- Fizeram bem. – meu marido se pronunciou. – Emmett e Rosalie estão presos no trânsito, não sabem quando chegam.

- Quem são esses? – minha madastra perguntou um tanto ríspida. Segurei o ar.

- Os nossos amigos do trabalho. – Jasper sorriu um pouco, tentando quebrar o clima tenso que insistia em se instalar na sala. – Emmett foi nosso mentor!

- Ah. – respondeu, dando uma olhada pelo apartamento.

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre todos. Maggie finalmente fechou a porta e veio se sentar junto de Ella no sofá, os menores estavam perto da árvore brincando e nem pareceram notar que havia chegado alguém. Alice parada ao lado dos dois como se estivesse pronta para segurá-los se preciso, Jasper e Edward parados entre mim e eles como se fossem uma barreira. Era ridículo.

Enchi meus pulmões de ar, ajeitei a saia do vestido azul, e juntei toda a força que sempre carreguei dentro de mim. Era a minha família. Minha família.

- Olá! – sorri o mais sincero que pude, me aproximando deles que ainda estavam parados perto da porta. – Como vocês estão?

- Bella. – meu pai disse e me abraçou. Ele me abraçou. Retribuí meio sem jeito, bastante surpresa.

- Oi, pai. – falei antes de me virar para Renée e receber um abraço duro dela. Sem surpresa alguma.

- Por favor, sentem! – Alice disse, e todos se encaminharam para os sofás e poltronas da sala. – Querem beber alguma coisa?

- Você parece a dona da casa, Alice. – minha madastra pontuou, um riso afetado. – Que eu saiba Bella que deveria fazer esse papel.

E aí estava. A primeira alfinetada da noite, a primeira indireta para mostrar que eu era a filha bastarda e incompetente de Charlie e nada mais. Tudo entre sorrisos, claro.

- Alice só está ajudando, mãe. – disse, rindo também. A palavra "mãe" parecendo cada vez mais incerta. – Mas então? Vocês aceitam algo?

Definitivamente eu iria ter de sair da minha zona de conforto esta noite. Seja o que Deus quiser.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oi oi!**

**Mais um capítulo. O próximo é o último e onde, finalmente, vai acontecer o verdadeiro enfrentamento de Bella com os pais depois de tanto tempo.**

**Entendam que eu estou escrevendo esta história supondo que vocês lembrem de tudo que aconteceu em Reação de Coragem (vocês podem ler toda a história no meu perfil) e saibam por que Bella e eles estão assim. Lembrem-se que não é que ela não fale com os pais, só que eles não são mais próximos. Nada passa de um telefone esporádico e alguns aniversários de família.**

**Beijo, beijo**

**Isa**


	3. Quando é preciso voltar

**Quando é preciso voltar**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Short fic de três capítulos

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Capítulo três: Quando é preciso voltar_

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Edward POV**_

- Por favor, cheguem logo! – implorei no telefone, minha voz baixa enquanto tentava falar escondido no quarto dos meninos. – Ninguém se importa com os presentes que você não compraram ainda, só venham logo!

- _Tudo bem, meu filho, já estamos a caminho. _– minha mãe garantiu. – _A situação é tão horrível assim?_

- Não sei. – admiti. – Mas eu estou com medo de que fique.

- _Está certo. Eu e Carlisle estaremos aí em dez minutos!_

- Obrigada. – agradeci e desliguei. Só então notei Jasper na porta me olhando com uma cara engraçada.

- Pedindo socorro?

- Quase isso. – me sentei na cama de Josh. – O clima está muito tenso lá na sala?

- Maggie e Ella se encarregaram de falar sobre a entrada delas em Yale ano que vem. – se sentou ao meu lado. – Temos um Charlie babão por alguns minutos.

- Quem me preocupa é a Renée. – confessei. – Ela parece pronta para fazer qualquer comentário inconveniente a todo momento.

- Calma, a Bella sabia disso já. – disse. – Ela segura as pontas, você sabe.

- É, você está certo. – me levantei. – Vamos voltar para lá? – segui para a porta.

- Edward... – meu amigo chamou.

- Sim? – me virei.

- Você está bem?

Suspirei. É claro que todos lembrariam.

- Estou. – falei. – Ele estava muito pior nos últimos anos. Era impossível trazê-lo para passar o natal com a gente. – encarei o chão. – Ele descansou agora, não é?

- Tenho certeza que sim.

A campainha tocou e logo as saudações alegres de Maggie puderam ser ouvidas. Minha mãe e meu padastro haviam chegado.

_**Bella POV**_

A comemoração dos meus filhos, e até dos filhos da minha irmã, foi escancaradamente mais alegre e sincera quando os pais de Edward chegaram do que a recepção feita a Charlie e Renée. O que ajudou a carranca da minha madastra aumentar. O quê? Esme e Carlisle são muito mais presentes na vida das crianças – e na minha vida – do que eles.

- Vovó, o Josh tem um desenho para você. – Maggie contou, abraçada a avó pela cintura. – Vamos, Josh, mostre a ela!

Meu filho correu até a árvore de natal e pegou o desenho que estava preso ali.

- Josh, que lindo! – Esme sorriu para o desenho colorido e praticamente perfeito de um sol que o meu menino havia feito. – Você desenha muito bem! – beijou seu rosto.

- E você, Shane? Como vai, garoto? – Carlisle o pegou no colo.

- Eu vou bem, vovô. E o senhor? – sorriu, pegando a gravata de Carlisle. – Eu vou ter que usar isso também?

Todos na sala riram, e Esme e Carlisle foram cumprimentar Charlie, Renée e Alice que estavam sentados.

- Acho que nos vimos poucas vezes, não é mesmo? – Renée pontuou quando Carlisle apertou sua mão. – Mas você não é pai biológico de Edward, não é?

Estranhei a pergunta repentina, mas me mantive concentrada em ajeitar a trança de Maggie em um canto da sala.

- Não, não. – respondeu, um pouco incomodado. – Sou o padastro dele.

- É que os meninos te chamaram de avô, daí... – comentou como quem queria nada.

Suspirei atrás de Maggie que se virou e me encarou, sussurrando:

- Calma, não entra no jogo dela, mãe. – beijou minha testa e se afastou.

- O nosso outro vovô está no céu. – Josh comentou, sem desviar a atenção do seu novo desenho. Todos olharam para ele que desenhava sentado no chão, na mesa de centro da sala.

- Outro vovô? – meu pai indagou. Agora ele havia se incomodado também.

- O meu pai biológico, Charlie. – meu marido veio do corredor acompanhado de Jasper. – Ele faleceu faz dois meses.

- Ah, claro. – meu pai se mostrou constrangido. – Bella havia me dito por telefone.

- Mãe, Carlisle. – abraçou os dois. – Bom tê-los aqui.

- É sempre bom vir, meu filho. – Esme garantiu.

- Você querem que eu coloque os presentes que vocês trouxeram na árvore? – Ella se ofereceu gentilmente, apontando para as sacolas que eles haviam deixado no chão ao lado das poltronas que se sentaram.

- Oh, claro! – Carlisle riu. – Que cabeça a nossa!

- Alice, a sua filha está cada vez mais educada. – minha sogra elogiou.

- Tenho duas filhas de ouro, Esme. – minha meia-irmã babou.

- Lembro bem da época que Ella nasceu. – Esme continuou. – Não foi muito depois de Maggie, não é Bella? – assenti, me aproximando da roda que se formou, todos nós nos dividimos pelos sofás e poltronas. Apenas Edward e Jasper se mantiveram em pé, mais afastados, conversando. E Maggie, Ella e as crianças estavam muito ocupadas arrumando os presentes.

- Sim, Maggie nasceu alguns meses antes apenas. – falei. – Acho que é por isso que se dão tão bem. – mostrei as duas adolescentes da família rindo juntas na árvore de natal.

- Elas vão para Yale, sabiam? – meu pai contou orgulhoso.

- Sim, sim! – Carlisle sorriu também orgulhoso. – Maggie nos ligou chorando para contar! Uma graça!

Olhei para meu pai que sorria desconfortável. Maggie não ligou para eles para contar.

- Bem, acho que é melhor começar a colocar a mesa. – me levantei.

- Bella, deixa que eu faço isso. – minha sogra se ofereceu. – Você mal está sentando, não para nunca!

- Quantos natais na sua casa era você que estava assim, Esme? – sorri. – Pode deixar, eu cuido de tudo.

- Eu te ajudo, amor. – Edward ofereceu. Assenti e fomos para a cozinha.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – falei assim que entramos no cômodo.

- Como assim, Bella? – perguntou confuso.

- Os comentários de Charlie e Renée sobre o seu pai. – segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Eu sei o quanto este natal está sendo difícil para você.

Ele sorriu pequeno, segurando a minha cintura.

- Não se preocupe, linda. – beijou minha testa. – Eles não fizeram por mal.

- Sei. – murmurei. Edward me encarou firmemente. Revirei meus olhos. – Mas, sério, como você está?

- Eu estou bem. Todos sabíamos que ele não ia ficar entre nós por muito tempo. – ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo. – A única coisa que está me matando é que fazia alguns anos que meu pai não vinha da clínica passar o natal com a gente.

- Era complicado, meu bem. Ele já estava muito senil. – acariciei seu maxilar.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – encostou sua testa na minha. – Mas será que não podíamos ter feito uma força?

- Edward, você visitava ele dois dias na semana. Esme também estava sempre lá. – minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos. – Vocês foram ótimos com Peter.

- Obrigado. – beijou meus lábios castamente. – Vamos arrumar essa mesa, hun?

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Edward POV**_

- Mas será que não podiam nos esperar para comer, não? – a voz estrondosa de Emmett tomou a sala. Todos riram, menos Renée que estava os encarando um tanto quanto séria. Emmett e Rosalie sempre colocavam blusões com desenhos natalinos e vestiam gorrinhos de papai noel no natal, ela deve ter achado ridículo isso.

- Ninguém aqui está comendo, Emm. – Bella garantiu. – Apenas colocamos a mesa.

- Melhor assim. – brincou. – Como estão todos? Feliz natal! Ho,ho,ho!

As crianças morreram de rir. Renée quieta.

- O trânsito estava horrível! – Rosalie contou. – Ficamos horas presos.

- O importante é que chegaram. – Jasper afirmou, indo fechar a porta. – Que tal se...

- Espera, espera, espera, espera! – Ângela segurou a porta. – Chegamos!

- Angie! – Bella correu para abraçá-la. – Que bom que vieram! Podem ceiar com a gente!

- Acho que não, Bella. – Simon disse. – Meus pais estão lá em casa, viemos apenas para entregar os presentes e desejar feliz natal.

- Ah, que pena! – me abaixei para John. – E você, garotão? Como vai?

- Bem. – sorriu seu sorriso desdentado.

- Ah, vamos esperar um pouco, então. – Esme interveio. – Ceiamos mais tarde, que tal? Fiquem aqui com a gente um pouco e depois comemos.

- Como assim? – Renée falou. – Estou aqui a horas comendo petiscos feitos pela Bella e quando finalmente vamos comer temos que esperar para que os amigos de vocês entreguem os presentes?

Ficou um silêncio assustado entre todos. Olhei para Bella que a encarava desacreditada.

- É o champanhe. – Charlie riu desconfortável. – Renée, você não lembra de Ângela? Ou de Emmett? Eles trabalhavam com Bella quando ela ainda era estudante de medicina.

- Na verdade, eu era uma paciente lá. – Angie contou, se acomodando com todos na sala. - Bella mudou a minha vida.

- Ângela... – minha mulher fez sem graça.

- É verdade! – a nossa amiga insistiu. Sorri. – Graças a ela, comecei a fazer palestras sobre a minha doença e hoje trabalho completamente envolvida em ajudar pessoas como eu. – contou orgulhosa. – Conheci meu marido por causa disso! – riu.

- Bella, você, querendo ou não, é a culpada por eu ter encontrado a minha Ângela! – Simon falou feliz. Todos riram.

Notei um olhar orgulhoso de Charlie, ele estava feliz por sua filha ter ido tão longe, por fazer tanta diferença na vida dos outros. Renée sorria sem ter sinceridade, ela estava ali por pura obrigação. Não tinha jeito.

- Todos vocês se conhecem a muito tempo, não? – meu sogro quis saber.

- Ah, sem dúvidas! – Emmett concordou. – Nunca pensei que os meus três pupilos se tornariam meus melhores amigos.

- Ah, que fofo, Emm. – Jasper zombou.

- O quê? Alguém tem que ser o sentimental da relação! – Rosalie falou fazendo todos rirem novamente. Renée cada vez mais incomodada. – Vocês sabem como conheci Bella? – perguntou aos meus sogros.

- Rose... – minha mulher riu.

- Brigando pela vaga do estacionamento do hospital! – falou. – Eu realmente te odiei naquele dia.

- Você achava que eu tinha um caso com Emmett! – Bella riu, esquecendo por um momento dos olhares da sua madastra.

- São esses mal entendidos que nos fazem conhecer grandes amigos. – minha mãe comentou. – Eu conheci o pai de Edward quando eu fui tirar satisfações com Peter achando que ele havia roubado o jornal da minha porta. E o erro havia sido do jornaleiro.

Todos riram, mas mesmo com todas essas risadas, Renée parecia odiar cada segundo daquilo ali. Foi então que eu percebi que a raiva dela estava em ver que Bella havia conseguido de verdade, contrariando todas as suas suposições. Ver, finalmente, onde a filha bastarda do seu marido – que ela aceitou criar – chegou foi muito pior do que ela esperava. Algo me dizia que elas nunca conseguiriam se aproximar novamente. Não havia amor ali.

- Você só tem Edward de filho, Esme? – ela indagou, tomando um gole da sua taça. Congelei. Ela sabia da minha irmã, não sabia? O olhar de Bella para mim mostrou que ela sabia muito bem da história da minha família.

- Não. – minha mãe começou e eu rezei para que ela não ficasse mal. – Tinha Susan também, mais velha. Morreu muito jovem. – contou simplesmente.

- Oh, sinto muito. – disse.

Bella balançou a cabeça indignada e se levantou.

- Vou pegar os presentes de vocês na árvore. – falou olhando para Ângela e Simon, saindo logo em seguida.

Renée sabia muito bem que minha irmã havia cometido suicídio, assim como sabia que minha mãe havia sido internada em depressão depois disso. Todos ficaram sabendo depois que voltei a falar com meus pais. Qual é o problema dela? Por que precisa ficar mostrando as nossas fraquezas?

Me abaixei ao lado de Bella que fingia estar pegando um presente.

- Sabe o que mais me irrita? – ela sussurrou ferozmente para mim. – Ela ataca você. Ela sabe o quanto isso me afeta muito mais do que jogar na minha cara algum fraco meu. – cuspiu. – Ela sabia muito bem a história inteira! Todo mundo dessa sala sabe! Para que ficar remoendo? - começou a se exaltar.

- Calma, calma. – segurei seu ombro. – Vamos entregar os presentes para Ângela e depois todos vamos jantar. Logo tudo isso termina e nós vemos o que faremos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_**Bella POV**_

Ângela, Simon e John haviam ido embora e todos nós nos sentamos na grande mesa posta na sala. Edward ao meu lado, Shane do outro, seguido por Maggie e Josh. Renée e Charlie bem na minha frente. A janta corria sempre com alguém evitando dar atenção aos comentários maldosos da minha madastra.

- Vocês se lembram daquele natal em que eu tranquei a Bella na dispensa para eu poder comer todos os biscoitos? – Alice lembrou, rindo. – Vocês ficaram muito bravos comigo!

- Eu que fiquei muito brava com você! – eu ri. – Eram os meus favoritos!

Rimos.

- Vocês me davam trabalho nos natais. – Charlie comentou divertido. – Sempre sabotando uma a outra. – riu.

- Não só nos natais, Charlie. – Renée riu, falsamente. – Para vocês verem! Agora são tão amiguinhas... – me olhou com falsa simpatia.

- Para você ver a vida, não é? – Rose falou, notando a troca de olhares. – Maggie! Agora que notei a trança no seu cabelo! Que linda! – mudou de assunto.

- Foi a mamãe que fez. – minha filha sorriu.

- Vocês se dão tão bem, não é? – Renée novamente. – Nem parece que Maggie é adotada.

Senti a mão de Edward voar para a minha coxa. Ele sabia que eu queria quebrar a cara dela.

- Papai disse que é a mesma coisa. – Josh comentou concentrado na sua comida. Olhamos para ele. – Na verdade, eles são mais tempo papais da mana do que da gente, então...

Maggie riu, alisando os cabelos do irmão.

- Todos nós somos filhos deles igualmente, pequeno.

- Eu sei. – deu de ombros. – Mãe, posso comer mais um pouquinho de peru? – se virou para mim.

- Claro, filho. – comecei a cortar o prato principal. – Alguém mais? – negaram. – Shane?

- Não, obrigado, mamãe. – agradeceu levando o seu copo de suco de laranja a boca com as duas mãozinhas.

- Que meninos educados, Bella. – meu pai largou, admirando meus filhos. Sorri.

- Sobremesa? – Jasper ofereceu.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

As crianças estavam se divertindo com os presentes novos. Violet colocou a fantasia de princesa que meu pai e minha madastra deram para ela na mesma hora, meu pai sabia bem o gosto da minha sobrinha.

- Você acertou, pai. Vi está radiante. – apontei.

- Liguei para Alice antes, ela que deu a dica. – parou ao meu lado. Estávamos os dois assistindo às crianças brincarem.

- Claro. – assenti.

- Bella... – chamou, olhando para seus pés. – Eu gostei de ter vindo hoje. Foi bom poder ver como é a sua vida.

Virei meu rosto para ele, aliviada pela sua confissão.

- Eu gostei de ter você por perto também, pai. – falei. – Fiquei muito feliz de você ter conhecido a minha família de amigos. – ri. – Aqui é assim: somos amigos, meio-irmãos, pais adotivos, avós adotivos... – dei de ombros. – Mas somos todos muito felizes com o que temos.

- Tenho certeza que sim. - beijou minha testa. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, filha.

- Obrigada.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, Renée quer ir para casa.

Assenti, voltando a minha atenção às crianças.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Entre mortos e feridos, sobrevivemos. – Edward falou, fechando a porta por onde Rosalie e Emmett, os últimos a irem, haviam saído.

As crianças já tinham ido dormir, todos juntos no quarto dos meninos. Alice, Jasper, Ella e Violet passariam a noite aqui, como todo natal. Os pequenos – e as nossas duas adolescentes – adoravam dormir todos no mesmo quarto, amontoados.

Alice estava dormindo na poltrona da sala, o vinho sempre fazendo isso com ela.

Eu, Edward e Jasper nos acomodamos no sofá, minhas pernas sobre o colo do meu marido, para saborear a nossa última taça de vinho da noite.

- Nunca mais. – soltei.

- Não foi tão horrível assim, Bella. – meu amigo tentou.

- Foi pior. – rebati. – Renée realmente me odeia, eu que lide com isso.

- Mas Charlie estava feliz aqui. – Edward falou.

- Sim, estava. – concordei. – Mas o meu pai nunca vai ir contra a mulher dele. Ela sempre virá primeiro. – concluí. –Ele pode ter sentido ao ver como os nossos filhos se dão melhor com Carlisle do que com ele, mas enquanto Renée viver é ela que manda. Ela e toda aquela necessidade de cutucar o ponto fraco das pessoas.

- Então, não deu certo a tentativa de aproximação, Bella? – Jazz perguntou tomando seu vinho.

- Valeu a pena, mas não. – dei de ombros. – Foi preciso voltar à convivência com eles para eu ver que o meu afastamento não passa de uma proteção. – expliquei, pousando minha taça na mesa de centro. – Não tem jeito, se eu quiser manter a minha sanidade, terei de me contentar com os telefonemas e os poucos encontros ao longo do ano. Nada próximo demais.

- Bem, nós sempre estaremos aqui, Bella. – Jasper afirmou.

- Como desde o nosso primeiro dia de faculdade, há mais de vinte anos. – sorri para eles.

- Eu sempre soube que vocês se casariam. – largou, nos fazendo rir. – Sério, todo aquele sexo sem compromisso... – joguei uma almofada nele. – Ai!

- E eu nunca pensei que você acabaria com a minha irmã! – rimos mais.

- Que belo trio nós somos, hein? – meu marido levantou a sua taça. – Merecemos um brinde!

- A nós! – falamos, rindo sem parar, batendo as nossas taças de vinho.

Afinal, algumas relações devem ser mantidas bem próximas. E para sempre.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**E então? O que acharam? Não tem jeito, essas relações familiares sempre podem dar problema. O importante é que a Bella tem o seu Edward e sua família de amigos, não é?**

**Bem, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam Reação de Coragem e, agora, Quando é preciso voltar. A fic foi rápida, acredito que o título tenha muito a ver comigo mesmo: precisava voltar para esse universo um pouco ahahahahaha**

**Bom ano para vocês!**

**Isa**


End file.
